Remembrance
by Jennie
Summary: Lady Hitomi Kanzaki is dead set against marrying her betrothed, and flees. As she flees, she comes into the company of an arrogant prince, and the Great War breaks out...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

A/N: Okay,  a new story from me.  It's AU, obviously, and stays pretty close to the Escaflowne plot, except for a few things… anyway, I hope you like it.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Prologue and Chapter 1

The young boy looked around.  He knew that if he were seen, he'd be in such trouble.  But, he decided that he'd risk it.  It was such a nice spring day, and as our little friend was quite an adventurer, being locked up in a stuffy room doing lessons was not his idea of fun.

He was wearing  a pair of khaki shorts, and a red short sleeved shirt.  He had raven hair that flopped in his eyes, and brown eyes.  He was five years of age, and proud of it.  He stumbled over a rock, and then stood back up, looking at the clearing.  In it stood a  carriage, sleek, with a coat of arms the boy did not recognise.  He sneaked over to it, when he noticed there was someone there.  "What's your name?"

The girl sat in the carriage.  The coachman and footman had left, they certainly weren't going to wait in the hot sun for their Lord and Lady.  She was dressed as a Lady, a beautiful pale green dress, sparkling earrings, emerald ribbons running through her honey brown curls.  "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  She said properly, folding her hands.   Oh how she wished to run around the beautiful gardens, to climb out of this horrible carriage, to explore.

The boy shrugged.  "I'm not either."  Which, in a way, was true.  Of course, he knew his parents would make an exception for visiting nobility, like this young girl.  "Why are you sitting in this carriage?"  He prodded a butterfly which had landed on the door.

"I didn't come promptly to dinner, and when I did come, I wasn't properly dressed and washed.  Mother says the servants can't handle me, so they'd have to take me with.  I then am to stay in this carriage for the duration of this visit."  The girl shifted.

"I'm in trouble too."  The boy disclosed.  "But it wasn't my fault!"  He insisted.  "It was my older brother's idea to go swimming instead of going to lessons""  He crossed his arms and scowled, but lost the effect when a butterfly landed on his nose.

The little girl giggled.  "It's nice meeting you.  I like you."

The boy made a face, but then grinned.  "I like you too."  He tried to open the door of the carriage.  "Why won' it open?"

"Magic, silly.  My mother's a sorceress, and so am I.  That's why I'm here, none of their servants are able to defend themselves from my magic.  Mother and I are equally powerful, but she's older so she knows more spells than I.  She commanded the door to stay shut, and probably put a force field around the windows as well."

The boy frowned in thought.  "Then why can't you just break the spell, if you're so powerful?"

The girl sighed.  "Like I said,  don't know the spell my mother used.  Also, she used a command which is almost impossible to break.  I'd have to be really powerful to break it."

The boy shrugged and climbed on the carriage.  "That wasn't very nice."  He then attempted to stick his arm through the window, but froze when it worked.  "I can stick my hand through!"

"Probably because Mother set the spell only against me."  The girl said properly, straightening her skirts.  She was trying to ignore the feeling coming from the boy, the pulling feeling.  Soon she sat up straight, someone was coming.  "I think someone's coming. I've been here long enough, it isn't surprising."

"How long have you been here?"  

"Two hours, but you have to go.  Someone's coming, I'd say the footman and coachman."  She straightened everything up.  Please, you must go."

"I know they're coming."  The boy said, scowling.  And, looking at her, he leaned over, and let the pulling sensation have it's way with him as he kissed her.

The girl blushed.  She had no idea who this boy was, but she still felt so strongly for him.  And may it be that she was only five, it was her first kiss.  Reaching around her neck, she unclasped a silver locket.  "Here, take this."

The boy took the locket and fastened it around his neck.  "Thanks, I'll always keep it with me."  About to scamper off, he turned back towards her.  "Bye, and I know I'll see you again."  He ducked behind a bush, and was gone from sight.

The girl stared after him in the direction he had run.  They may have only been five, but they had already connected with one another.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Father!  I will not!"  The young woman looked at the older man in front of her with indignation.

"And I say you shall."  Lord Darren Haiken Kanzaki, of Corain crossed his arms.  

"And I say I shall not.  I am not to marry a man that I do not know.  I have never met him, and I certainly do not love him."  Lady Hitomi Marei Kanzaki folded her arms.  The fifteen year-old girl had woken up that morning, expecting to visit her friend Yukari in the village, and receive her birthday greetings.  But, instead of receiving greetings for her birthday, her father had announced her engagement.

"Daughter.  You shall marry Sir Allen Schezar, Knight of the Heavens, of Astoria, and that is final.  You are fifteen years old on this day, and I expect the preparations to begin for your wedding.  This marriage has been made since the day you turned five, and you shall marry him."

Hitomi swirled around, her golden brown curls swinging out, her emerald eyes blazing.  "Have I no say in who I marry?  With whom I spend the rest of my days with, with whom I bear my children?  I have never met Sir Allen.  And, from what very little I know about him, he is eight years older than I am.  Eight years is such a difference."

"Eight years is no difference.  You are now a woman, and he is a man.  You have been promised to each other for the last ten years, and on this day, the engagement has begun.  In six months you shall be married in Astoria, and, on this day, the preparations begin."

Lady Malaika Aurora Kanzaki watched the argument between her husband and daughter.  Though she believed the match would be for the best, Hitomi came a highly bred family with riches and honour, and Sir Allen also came from such a family, it was true that she understood her daughter's arguments.  Sir Allen and Hitomi had never met, and they certainly weren't in love.  Not to mention that there were eight years difference between the two.  But then, as Malaika sadly recollected, most marriages between the noble class were not made for love, but for power.  And as long as the woman was old enough to bear a child, and the man young enough to father a child, a marriage was approved.  Her marriage had been a mixture.  Raised in Astoria, near Corain, she had often spent time in the company of Darren, and slowly began falling in love with him.  Her father had pounced on that, and had arranged for them to be married.  When Malaika realised that Darren might _not be the right one for her, it was too late.  They were married on her sixteenth birthday, and Hitomi was born ten months later.  One year following, Matthew was born.  She and Darren were sealed forever, and soon Hitomi and Sir Allen would be._

"Father!  I am not to marry him.  I will not!"

Darren grabbed his daughter's sleeve.  "If you don't marry Sir Allen, you shall wish you were dead.  You will be at the altar if I must tie you up and carry you there."

Hitomi tried to free herself from his grasp, failing to do so.  "I shall not!  If I am truly a woman on this day, then I should be able to decide for my self, should I not?  And I decide _not to marry Sir Allen."_

"So long as you live in this house, and I am your father, you are under my supervision and control, _daughter.  As an unmarried maiden, the Lord of your family is your guardian, and you must follow their orders.  And this is an order: You shall marry Lord Allen."_

"Then maybe I wish not to be part of this family."  Hitomi said, turning her head away.  "I-"

Darren grew red, and brought a hand up, slapping her with the back of his hand.  "You _dare to wish that!  This is the most respected family in all of Corain, equal to the King of the country, if we had one.  And you dare to wish to be part of another?"_

Hitomi brought her hand up to where the mark on her cheek was.  Tears filed her eyes, and Malaika felt instantly sorry for her daughter.  "I do not care, Father.  It is better to die and to have loved, then to die and never have loved.  And die is what I will do if you send me to marry Sir Allen."  In one movement, Hitomi freed her father's hands from her sleeve, and ran up the Main Stair, sobbing all the way.

*           *            *

"How's the missus?"  Aliya, Hitomi's handmaid, and friend, leaned in the doorframe.

Hitomi raised her head.  She had ran straight to her hiding place; a small, never used room hidden behind a painting of her great-grandfather.  She had made the entrance even safer, using her magic to create a password to let the enterer in.  Only Aliya, Hitomi and Yukari knew the password, though Hitomi suspected that her mother knew it as well.   She knew she looked a sight, her dress was a mess, wrinkled to an extent, and her face was blotchy from crying.  She took a deep breath.  "I'm all right, Aliya."

Aliya shook her head, and sat down on the bed that was in the room.  "You can't fool me, Lady.  There's talk around the entire estate, milady.  You refusing Sir Allen's hand, and the fight between you and your father."

Hitomi hid her head in her hands.  "Wonderful.  Now I'll certainly be in more trouble, when the other Lords of the Council hear, and go to Father."  She stood up.  "I suppose I should make myself presentable.  Yukari wanted to come and visit."  Lady Yukari was a friend of Hitomi's, and the daughter of one of the Lesser Lords in Corain.  In Corain, instead of having a King, there was a Council of Lords.  There were seven Lords, and Coarain was made up of their lands.  Lord Darren was the Highest Lord, for it was rumoured that e was a direct descendant of the Corain Royal Family, when there had been one.  Not to mention that Lord Darren also held the most land, riches, and he had a pedigree that no one in Coarain could beat, including a princess as a great-grandmother, and a prince as a grandfather.  He had also married Lady Malaika Rainsen of Astoria; where on the female side of her family ran the blood of the Atlantians.  Not the Dragon-God People, with their wings, but just the Atlantian normal people, with their power and magic.  Hitomi and Malaika bore the Seeing capabilities of the family, always carried on to the first-born girl, and Matthew and Hitomi had both inherited the other magical powers, as in Healing, Offensive Magic, Defensive Magic, and others.  With Lord Darren as the Highest Lord, there were three Middle Lords, and three Lower Lords, one of which was Lord Mikah, Yukari's father.

Hitomi exited the room, making her way to her chambers, which consisted of a bath, a sitting room, a bedroom, a dressing room and a servant's room, where Aliya slept.  Aliya hurried after her.  "Milady, wait.  I have orders from her ladyship to send you to her in the Drawing Room."

Hitomi turned around, and sighed.  "Fine.  Please hurry to Mother, and tell her that I am making myself presentable, and I shall come as soon as I am finished."  With out waiting for an answer, Hitomi entered her bath, walking over to the sink.  Turning on the water, she washed her face, and dried it, leaving the bathroom, and entering the dressing room.

The dressing room consisted of her vanity, and three wardrobes, each with different kinds of dresses.  One was 'Formal', one was 'Respectable', and the other was 'Everyday'.  And that was just for late spring and summer weather.  She also had wardrobes for autumn, winter and early spring.  There was also a chest of drawers, for under things, and a shelf with different kinds of boots and shoes.  Different cloaks and hoods hung, as well as shawls and hats.  A full-length mirror in the corner was for she to look into.  Hitomi did so now.

At first glance, Hitomi was a beauty; there was no doubt about that.  She had golden-brown hair to her shoulder blades, which curled, and small bangs over her forehead.  Her skin was pale, except for her cheeks, which were rosy.  Her eyes were a dazzling green, her lips a bright red, her nose not too small, but not too large either, in other words perfect.  She had a sculpted body for a fifteen year-old, curves in the right places.  And even though she didn't overflow from her dresses, she had enough bust to please a man, as her father would say.  She was thin, with sculpted legs and a bottom.  Her feet were delicate, as were her hands, with perfect nails, unblemished.  The emerald green dress she wore was made to fit her perfectly.  It had a square neckline, and flowing sleeves to her wrists, which were hidden behind lace, the same lace the neck was embroidered with.  The skirt opened in the front to display light white fluffy lacy petticoats.  The skirt swept the floor, hiding her delicate feet shoed in black flats with a diamond buckle.  Hitomi fluffed out the skirts and sighed.

She was wearing her grandmother's pendant.  Nana, or Ariadne as her rightful name was, was her mother's mother, and had died two years ago, leaving her red amulet and tarot cards in Hitomi's hands, right before she caught the illness that took her life. Hitomi treasured both, and always wore the amulet, keeping the tarot cards in a drawer in her secretary.  Hitomi also had emerald and diamond earrings hanging from her ears, and an emerald and diamond chocker laced with silver threads around her throat.  Her hair was pulled back with an emerald and silver comb.  She might have looked wonderful, but she certainly didn't feel like it.

Realising that her mother was going to get angry if she didn't come soon, she left her chambers, and walked to the Drawing Room, wondering what her mother had in store for her.

*           *            *

Malaika watched her daughter enter the room.  Though Malaika realised that freshening up a dress, or even possibly changing it, would never take almost half and hour, she decided to hold her tongue.  Making an argument with her daughter would never help the situation at all.  Hitomi stopped as she reached the middle of the room.  "Sit." Malaika commanded.

Hitomi sat, turning around to face her mother.  "You called?"

"Yes.  You are fifteen today.  You are at an age to marry.  You need to marry a noble.  And, your father and Sir Allen's father, Lord Schezar, met, when you were the age of five, and arranged the marriage.  I do not expect that Sir Allen was notified before the arrangement was sealed, so you should not feel as if you are the only one to be pushed into this."  She folded her hands over her lap.  

Hitomi brought her eyes up to her mother.  "I realise that.  But we are eight years different, and I do not believe that marrying Sir Allen is the right decision for my future.  I have never even _met the man!"_

"You have seen his portrait, and read about him.  He is a Knight of the Heavens, and very trusted in Astoria.  I see no problem with the marriage.  He needs a wife and an heir, you need a husband.  He is twenty-three years old, and not very many women are his age, and unmarried.  Therefore he has to marry someone younger.  And you should be glad that it's you.  Many noble ladies would die to trade places with you."

Hitomi sat there, letting her mother's words run through her head.  "Fine then, Mother!"  She sprang up, not taking a care for her skirts.  "If other ladies would die t trade places with me, then they shall!  I have no desire to be forced into a marriage, which means nothing to me. "  Turning on her heel, Hitomi ran from the room.

Malaika sat there, staring after her daughter.  "What am I to do with her?"

"She's quite like you were, my dear.  She's like a caged bird.  You cannot just keep her shut up, send her to a man she doesn't love, and expect her to remain quiet about it.  She needs her freedom, her choice of her life.  It's her life, dear, and she's the one who has to live it."

Malaika looked up, and gasped when she saw a shadowy form of a young woman, about twenty-five years in age.  "Mother…" she whispered.  

Ariadne smiled.  "Correct.  Now, where is she?"

Malaika shook her head.  "In her room, I suppose."  Ariadne started to leave.  "Wait, Mother!  What are you doing here?"  Ariadne was someone between living and dead.  Not dead, but hanging on a very thin thread of life, one that almost broke quite often.  It also allowed her to move through the realms of the living and the spiritual, and was rumoured to have been to the Mystic Moon.   And though her body laid in a grave on the far corner of her estate, her spirit as a young woman roamed the worlds, and came, offering guidance and consolation when she was needed.  And yes, this time she was needed.

"Offering guidance, like I normally do.  This time my grand-daughter needs it."  She stopped and turned around.  "Oh, and Mali?  Don't try to write this off as you going through the same thing.  You knew Darren, and were friends, even if you grew to realise that it was a crush, and only friendship you thought of him.  Hitomi will not be so lucky, I can see it.  And, you have powers for a reason, so use them."

Malaika stood there, mouth open, as her mother left the room.  Regaining her composure, she sat down, this time not bothering about frilling out her skirts as not to wrinkle them.  "What ever did she mean?"

*           *            *

Hitomi ran to her dressing room, and ripped off her dress.  Standing in her under-things, Hitomi collapsed on a stool.   Thoughts, thousand of different thoughts were running through her head, and Hitomi did not know what to do.  She could marry Sir Allen, which she'd rather die than to do so, she could kill herself, something she also did not want to do, she could forsake her father on the eve of their wedding by refusing to marry Sir Allen in front of everyone, she could kill Sir Allen, another option she'd rather avoid, or she could- She stopped thinking and looked up, freezing as she recognised the face of her Grand-mother.  "Nana."

Ariadne smiled.  'Correct my dear."

Hitomi grabbed the hem of her under-dress to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt that you needed guidance, and it looks as if I am right."

Hitomi gave a watery chuckle.  "You're certainly right about that.  I assume you heard?"

Ariadne nodded, wrapping her arms around the young girl.  "I know you're hurting.  So, tell me what's happening, in your words.  I got to see your mother's view, and I want to hear yours."

Hitomi nodded.  "First-may I wash my face?"

Ariadne laughed.  "Of course, Hitomi, please wash your face, dry your tears, and pull on some dress, so you look at least a little bit presentable."

Hitomi frowned at her grandmother.  "_Nana, not you too."_

Ariadne laughed.  "No, honey, what I meant is that I don't think you should be parading around in your under-things.  Just throw something over it." 

"I assume that's okay then."  Hitomi returned from washing her face, and reached into one of her wardrobes of Everyday clothing, searching for one of the simplest dresses she owned.  Pale blue, it had a high neckline, short sleeves, and reached her mid calves.  It was not a dress to be worn outside of the estate; her father had reprimanded her once.  It was her playing dress, a dress she could get dirty in.  Picking up her hairbrush, she began to brush through her hair.

Ariadne stood there, watching her.  "You know, you're quite like your mother."

Hitomi whirled around.  "Mother?  Mother's so proper, so formal.  I remember playing with her in the garden, chasing butterflies.  And then, she changed.  Everything had to be perfect, clean, and presentable.  I miss how she used to be."

Ariadne shrugged.  "It was her marriage that did that to her…she used to be as carefree and fun as you are.  And then she started to be interested in your father.  It was a crush, nothing serious, but it was too late.  Ronius and Jaden had already decided on the marriage.  You should have seen your mother before the wedding, so full of doubt, and not knowing what to do.  Soon after they married, she had you, and then Matthew.  Her fate was sealed.  She still tried to be carefree, and fun.  But soon the responsibilities of being married to a very important and strict man ran it's way, and she had to grow up."

Hitomi bowed her head.  "And that's the reason I don't wish to marry Sir Allen.  He has a rich estate, and is a very prominent figure in the Astorian court, but I do not want to be forced to be with him, to always be on my behaviour, and have the best manners.  Never have time to myself.  And most of all, I want to marry because I love him.  Do you know?  Yukari's to be wed to Amano, the First Son of Lord Heisen.  They're getting married because they're in love, not because it's political.  And I did not ask to have Lord Darren as my father.  I meet foreign Royalty, and they treat me as if I were made of glass, as if I were a delicate thing that would break under the tiniest touch.  Not to mention they're all cold, because I'm not a Princess."

"Would you rather be a Princess?" Ariadne asked slowly.

"Are you joking?  Never!  Princesses are weak things, that don't know how to do the simplest things.  They can't ride a horse, they know nothing of swordsmanship-"

"Swordsmanship?"  Ariadne looked at Hitomi skeptively.  "Have you ever held a sword?"

Hitomi blushed.  "Well, no, but I've watched Markus train the recruits and soldiers, and even though I'm not allowed to hold a sword, I learn by watching them."

Ariadne shook her head.  "I see.  So what do you want then, in life?"

"Love, true love, not being forced into a marriage.  Freedom, being able to choose for myself what I wear, what I do.  Happiness, with a man that loves me, to have a warm fire, and children, eventually.  I want to be set free from the duties of a daughter of the House of Kanzaki, to be able to go and not worry for my family's reputation." Hitomi said, twirling.  Ariadne watched her silently.

"You do realise that that is much to ask for."

Hitomi sighed, and sat down.  "But is it really?  To tell the truth, I do not think it is too much to ask for.  Is love really that hard to find?  Or to be happy?  To be able to make my own choices?"

Ariadne watched her.  "Unfortunately, in our world, yes.  Not many marriages are for love, nowadays, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But that's not fair.  Love doesn't cost anything. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Follow your heart, and make your decision.  My time is up, and I must go.  Good luck."  And Ariadne faded away.

"Bye Nana."  And then it hit Hitomi.  "That's it!"

*           *            *

Going through her wardrobes, she searched out the few dresses she had made herself.  They were peasants' clothes, and she used them when visiting the peasants.  She also pulled on her mary-janes, knowing that she could run in them.  Stripping, first came on the slip and petticoats, then the peasant under-dress, a long-sleeved white cotton dress to her ankles, followed by a dark brown overdress that had a lace-up bodice, and an apron.  She grabbed the hood and cloak that went with it, tying her hair back with a ribbon.  She fastened her amulet around her neck, stuck her tarot cards in an inside pocket, and grabbed the coins from inside her secretary, twenty Gold, fourteen Silver and thirty-four bronze.  She grabbed a bag to put food in, and cloaking herself in spells, snuck down, and grabbed a loaf of bread, apples, a pitcher of milk, which she be spelled, and a bit of jerky.  She was ready.

She snuck out the servant's entrance in the kitchen, and ran through the back to the edge of the woods.  If her father was going to marry her off to some Knight she had never met, then she might as well run away.  Looking back behind her, she slipped in through the trees, and was gone.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Malaika sighed.  It was late evening, and her daughter still hadn't come out of her room.  Dinner was about to be served, a birthday dinner, and would be quite pointless without the birthday girl.  Edna, the Head Housemistress looked pointedly at the empty place next to Malaika.  "Aliya, go get her ladyship."  Aliya looked up from her servant's place by the door.  Normally the servants would serve the Family and their guests, and then leave, to eat their own dinner in the Servants' Dining Room.  But, since it was a special occasion, all the servants were lined up by the walls of the Dining Chamber, and were awaiting the toast and the Congratulations to begin, so that afterwards they could have their own diner.

"No, Edna, I'll go find her."  Malaika rose from the table, receiving a put out look from her husband, and a worried look from her son.  Hurrying up the stairs, Malaika knocked on Hitomi's door, and opened it when no one answered.  She searched the entire room, and found no sign of life.  And then Malaika noticed Hitomi's bedside table.  Her tarot cards were never moved from that spot, unless Hitomi took them somewhere, and she only did that when she was going on a journey.  Malaika looked closer.  The tarot cards were gone.

_"Hitomi."  Malaika whispered, the full situation hitting her.  Hitomi had left, ran away, taking her tarot cards with her.  And it didn't look like she was planning on coming back._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Anyway, that was the first chapter.  I'm working on the second chapter, and am about half way through.  If anyone wants to beta, just tell me, and I'll be glad to have you do it.  So, please review, and constructive criticism is very helpful.

-Jennie 9/24/02


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, and if you really think I do, well, let's just say that you kind of need some help._

_Oh yes, dear readers, do not worry that I am not going to continue this fic.  I get busy, or I want to rewrite a part, and then MTV aired the beginning of Escaflowne again and I saw the first episode, which changed a few things here.  I do not abandon my stories, they are always in my mind, so to speak, but I get busy, or get into something else, or you know, life.  Anyway, with that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers.  Oh yes, and though I spell words such as 'realise' the British way, I am American.  From LA, CA, actually.  I live in Germany, and since they learn to write British English, I picked it up instead of having to fight with my English Teacher every time we had a test, and say that favourite can to be spelled 'favorite'.  Not to mention that I read a lot of British English versions of books, because that is what is available in Germany, and I got used to seeing that way._

_Reviews: Paige Moonsword, __Eva Maverx, kje, Lies of Fate, Grrl N, angelwarriar, Van's Girl_

_With that said, I now present to you:_

_Chapter 2___

_I can do this, I can do this.  Hitomi thought, pushing through the brush.  She knew that her father would be furious at her.  Her mother would be sad.  Her brother would be confused.  Guards would be sent out to look for her.  Her name would be posted in every city in riding distance fore nightfall.  But she didn't care.  She was not to marry a man that was eight years her senior, who she had never really met and who she certainly did not love._

She kept going through the bushes.  She had already decided on what to do.  She would give herself out as an orphaned peasant who was good with healing and maid's work.  Her name would be Marei, her middle name, and when someone took her on, she'd be under the protection of that family, and her father could not do anything to her.  

She ducked through the trees.  Her knees ached, and she was deadly tired, but didn't care.  She knew she had to push on.  Using her magic to giver her energy, she ran quicker, leaping over bushes and rocks.  She had no idea where she was, and she didn't care.  All she knew was that she was at least three hours away from home, and that it would be impossible to find her, as dusk was beginning.  

She started to slow down, when she stopped suddenly.  The usual stillness of the forest was oddly changed, with birds flapping, and an occasional shout.  Now, if Lady Hitomi Marei Kanzaki was smart, or maybe the better word was grateful for her life, she would have kept on running, in the other direction.  But, she decided to take it upon herself to investigate.

She  gathered up her long skirt, and crept quietly through the trees until she stopped, and almost dropped her pack in shock.  A young boy, well, young wasn't the word, he had to be about her age, was fighting against a dragon, and doing a decent job.  Hitomi decided that he seemed a bit arrogant, sure of himself, and convinced that he was going to defeat the dragon.  Again, she should have fled, but Hitomi decided not to.  Afterall, she was free for the first time in her life, with out any manners, servants or others bearing down on her head, and she was going to enjoy it, including indulging on things that would make her mother scream.

Hitomi stood to the side and watched.  He parried the dragon off with his sword, and held up his shield to take the blunt of the dragons claw.  His swordsmanship was decent, Hitomi decided, but it could use a lot of work.  Of course, she was no expert on swordsmanship, but she had seen the soldiers at home practice, and knew what good swordsmanship looked like.

_Flash.  Hitomi blinked as she saw the dragon's tail come down on the boys head.  Such a hit would be deadly, and she knew it was a vision.  "Watch out!"  She cried out, as her vision began to happen, the boy not paying any attention the tail.  The boy turned, stared at her, noticed the tail and brought up his shield, blocking the dragon's hit, or at least attempting to do so.  The hit slashed through the boy's armour, and the impact made the boy fall to the ground, and he rolled, up in a minute and plunged his sword into the dragon's heart._

Hitomi watched as the boy pulled out the dragon's energy stone, and slipped it into a pocket, watching the dragon disintegrate.  The boy was covered in the dragon's blood, but when he held the heart, the dragon's caracaras and the blood vanished.  He wiped his black locks out of his eyes, and glanced up at the sky.  "It's almost dark."

"You're very good at stating the obvious." Hitomi said, before realising that she might not want to be noticed.  Of course, it was too late as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Who _are you?"  The boy glared at her through the darkness.  He was probably still annoyed that she had interrupted him.  "Where the heck did you come from?  This is a sacred Rite, and you interfered.  And I could have defeated the dragon by myself, you know.  I didn't do it to protect you.  If you come to the Palace, I'll give you a reward, but keep quiet about it.  I don't need your help."_

Hitomi gasped.  _What an ungrateful little twerp.  Walking up to him, she slapped him.  "I just saved your life, and you have the gall to get mad at me?  A little thanks would be nice."_

The boy glared at her, one hand holding his cheek where she had slapped him.  It was still a bit red, and stung.  "I did offer you an award.  And I asked you your name.  You should show more respect."

Hitomi glared at him right back.  "Marei, and I don't want any reward.  I just did it to be nice, something that you definitely didn't deserve, _nor understand the meaning of.  __And, I just don't go and respect anyone.  Respect is earned, and what have __you done to gain my respect?"_

"Marei?"  The boy looked confused.  He shrugged off the other part, he was more interested in who this girl was, and what she was doing alone in the Farnellian forest.  "That's your name?"

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Well, what's your last name?"  He tried again.

"Like it's any of your business."  She gathered up her skirts, and reached for her pack.  _He's certainly one of the most arrogant, stuck up people I've ever met.  She wanted to leave, to get away from him.  She was getting a headache just from being near him._

"Maybe because it is my business?  I asked your name, Marei, your full name.  You're bound to answer my questions while you're on my land.  So, let's try again.  What's your name?"  The boy reached out for her sleeve.

Hitomi swirled around, hitting his hand away.  "Who do you think you are?  We're not on anyone's land, unless you consider this part of the Country of Farnelia.  And you certainly don't own the country."

The boy smirked.  "I tried being nice you know.  You might as well as give me your name."  He looked around.  "We should probably get moving.  A caravan of merchants should come around here soon, and they can bring us to Farel, the capital city."

"Who said I want to go to the Capital City?"

The boy raised his brows. "I did.  And don't think you're running away.  If you're on Farnellian land, your on my land, and you don't have my permission.  Plus, I still want your name."

"I refused your stupid reward, and I don't want anything else, except to get away from your company." Hitomi tried to flee again, but the boy's grip on her sleeve held fest.  

"You're not leaving until I get your name, and you tell me why you're in the forest.  Plus, you interrupted my ritual and-"  The boy stopped, and then grinned.  "Perfect.  Luhn's here, we can get a ride."

*          *          *

Hitomi glared at the boy in the cart.  They were sitting in the Leader's cart, and the boy was keeping up a going conversation about trading.    He had literally pulled her up in the cart after him, and still kept a grip on her sleeve. The cart was placed on a Yaox, an incredibly large animal she had no hope of getting down from unless she had two hands, which was made impossible due to his grip on her shirt. 

"-Astoria.  And who's the young girl, milord?"  If Hitomi had been  paying attention, she would have caught the 'milord', but she didn't.

"I don't know, Luhn.  She appeared when I was slaying the dragon.  Her name's Marei, but other than that, I know nothing."  The boy threw a look over his shoulder, watching her.  "I'd like to know myself."

Hitomi ignored him.  As soon as they got to Farel, she was going to flee.  She had no desire to be stuck around this boy.  _Flash.  A city burned, and what Hitomi recognised as Guymelefs wrapped in cloaks of invisibility destroyed it as people ran.  She shivered, receiving Van's attention.  _

"Is something wrong?" 

She shook her head.  She needed no sympathy of his.  If it was a vision, she didn't care.  She began to plan her escape.  As she was thinking over her escape, the cart jostled, and then stopped.  She looked up.

The wooden gates and stone wall surrounding Farel loomed above her.  She watched as the guards slowly pulled the gates back, and the caravan entered.  She had never been to Farel, except for one visit where she had spent the visit in the coach, and had always wished to see it.  It was supposed to be a cultural city, with merchants from all over Gaia.  The view was amazing.  The journey had taken the entire night, and the sunrise over the Farel was breath taking.

The boy jumped down from the wagon, and ran in the gates, to where a crowd of people were waiting.  Cheers broke out, and Hitomi climbed down, hoping to get a better view.  "Van!  Prince Van!"  A small cat girl, probably around thirteen came running up, jumping on the boy.  Hitomi made a face.  _Did that girl just call him 'Prince'?_

Her question was answered when four warriors made their way to the front, and all the townspeople bowed down.  "Prince Van, you have returned."  

The boy, Van, as Hitomi now knew him by, nodded.  He fumbled in his pocket, and brought out the ruby red energy stone from the dragon.  He held it up in the sky, above his head.  The crowds hushed.  "I, Van de Farnel, have journeyed into the forest, and there I defeated one dragon, and have taken its energy stone."

The four men, Hitomi guessed them to be Van's four Generals, his Samurai warriors.  The Head Samurai bowed down.  "It is an honour to serve you, Prince Van." 

Praises were heard from the other three.  Hitomi held her ears as everyone started to cheer.  She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.  It was quite obvious really.  The boy's remark about his land, the reward, his Rite…everything.  This had to be Prince Van de Farnel, the second born son of King Gaou and Queen Varyie of Farnelia, and only living member of the royal family. Not to mention that the Farnellian custom for ascending the throne was to slay a dragon and bring back the energy stone.  Van wouldn't be a Prince any longer, he'd be the King.

Now Court Manners decreed that Hitomi should apologise for her actions, and bow down, but there was no way she was going to do that.  This Van, Prince or not, was a pain, and he was going to _earn his respect from her.  She hopped down off the wagon, and stood to the side, when she noticed that the Head Samurai was looking in her direction. _

"And who is this young maiden?"

Van turned.  "I met her in the forest.  Her name is Marei, and she won't disclose anything else to me.  I decided to bring her with."

The man nodded, and walked up to Hitomi, where he bowed before her.  "My Lady.  What brings you here?  I am Vargas, the Head of the Samurai."

Hitomi shook her head.  "My name is Marei, and I am no Lady, General Vargas.  I am but an orphan, travelling through the woods in order to find a place to stay.  I am handy with Healing, and I also can clean and do maid's work."  She curtsied deeply.

Vargas nodded.  "Nice to meet you, Marei.  I'm sure Prince Van will give you a room in the castle, and you'll be our guest?"

Hitomi didn't really want to accept, but there was nothing else to do.  She curtsied again.  "I'd be honoured, my lord."

Van stood on the side, and watched.  _Vargas just had to be the gentle man, didn't he?  "Of course, Marei, I'd be glad to give you a room."  He nodded to someone, and started to leave._

Hitomi sighed at his retreating back.  _Wonderful.  I get to be stuck here with him._

*          *          *

Hitomi knew that Van wasn't very happy to be there with her, and she felt the same way.  She would much rather be somewhere else than here in Farnelia.  She sighed, and looked out the window.  Van had pretty much ignored her after her arrival.  Vargas had come in a few times to look after her, but had never stayed long.  Everyone else seemed to ignore her.  What would they want with a peasant girl?

She stood, straightening her skirts, and making sure her Tarot Cards were safe in her brassier.  It would be awful if she left them.  She wanted to get some air, and moved to the window.  She pulled her pendant over her neck, and let it hang from her hand.  It swung in second tact, and kept perfect time.  She knew there was something else special about it, but, her Grandmother would never tell her what was so special, except the fact it seemed magical.

"Hello!"  Hitomi screeched and jumped. A cat-girl, the same cat girl from her arrival,  was hanging over her window.  The cat girl jumped down, and sat on the sill.  "Stay away from Prince Van, you hear?"

Hitomi stood there in shock.  Blinking, she managed to return to her senses.  "Who are you, and whatever do you mean?"

"Merle, and Van's mine.  We don't need any outsiders here."

Hitomi huffed.  "Well, I didn't ask to come here.  If it were up to me, I'd be somewhere else.  And my name's Marei."

Merle ignored her, and leaped to the bed.  She started to rummage through Hitomi's pack, and then noticed the pendant hanging from Hitomi's hand.  She snatched it.  "What's this?"

"That's mine, you little cat!"  Hitomi reached for it, but Merle pulled out of her grasp.  

Merle was captivated by it.  "How pretty…thanks!"  And she flew out of the room.

Hitomi stood there, processed what happened, and then went running after her.  "Hey!  That's mine!  You flea-bitten sack!  Give it back to me!"  Hitomi chased Merle through the halls of the Palace, until she stopped when she heard familiar voices.

*          *          *

Van and Vargas were practising fencing, each with a sword.  She watched as Van charged head on, and was blocked.  "You must put more strength into it, Your Highness."

"Fighting is too awful for me."  Van said, wiping his brow.

"Nonetheless, Highness, you must learn."  Vargas looked up, and noticed Hitomi.  "I believe you are searched for an audience, Your Highness."  

Hitomi curtsied quickly and clumsily, and straightened up.  "Oh, umm…"

"Marei."  Van turned to her.  "How are you?  Anything I can do for you?"

"Fine…"  Hitomi didn't know what to say.  She suddenly got an odd feeling in her head.  "And I wanted to-"

"Hey, it was only a joke.  No hard feelings, okay?"  Merle stood outside the door, pendant in her hands.

Hitomi swirled around.  "Give it."

Merle shoved it into her chest.  "Here."

"Hey, not so hard!"  Hitomi cried out, and Merle leapt to Van.

"Van, protect me, she wants to hurt me!"

"Why would I want to hurt you?"  Hitomi placed the pendant around her neck.  "You're just an annoying cat-girl."

"Now, Merle, no one's going to hurt you."  Van pulled Merle off of him, and turned to Hitomi.  "Marei, I trust that you are all right?"

Hitomi nodded.  "Yes, Your Highness."

Van nodded, and strode out of the room, Merle running off after him.  Hitomi was about to leave as well, when Vargas stopped her.  "Wait, My Lady."

Hitomi turned around.  "General Vargas, please, I am no Lady.  I am but an orphaned peasant girl."

Vargas shook his head.  "Do you really think you could fool me?  Lady Hitomi, I knew your mother and grand-mother, and recognize your pendant.  You quite resemble the two of them."

Hitomi looked at him shocked.  "But-"

"But how do I know?  I met your grandmother on a journey I made many years ago.  Then, a few years later, I went on a journey again, and met your mother.  I haven't seen either one in them in years, but I was aware that Lady Malaika had a daughter, Hitomi, and a son, Matthew.  And, because of the resemblance of the females in your line, I recognized you."

Hitomi sat down.  "General, please-"

"I'm not planning on telling Prince Van,  Lady Hitomi.  I respect your privacy.  What I wish to know is why you have fled your home."

Hitomi sighed, and bunched her skirt up in her hand.  "I- I am arranged to be married to someone, and I've never met him before.  Not to mention that my betrothed has quite the reputation as a womaniser.  And, he's also twenty-three, eight years older than I.  I do not love him, and I will not learn to.  I had to get away, so I ran away.  It was actually Nana's idea, she told me that I should follow my heart.  And my heart told me to leave my home."

Vargas studied the young woman.  What he knew of Lady Ariadne Rainsen proved Lady Hitomi's words.  For, she had even been responsible for the union of  Queen Varyie and King Gaou.  Lady Ariadne had been a troublesome woman indeed, and combined with her granddaughter, Queen Varyie or anyone else with a strong spirit, Vargas knew that the world wouldn't be so simple anymore.  "I understand.  What do you plan to do?"

"To find a position as a maid or healer, and hide.  There's nothing else I can do."  Hitomi sighed.  "General Vargas, may I take my leave?"

Vargas bowed deeply.  "There is no reason why I would keep a Lady from her wishes."

Hitomi shook her head.  "Good bye, General."

Vargas took her hint.  "Marei."  Hitomi left.

*          *          *

It was time for Van's ascending of the Throne, his coronation.  Hitomi stood off to the side.  Van had offered to get her a more fancier dress, probably at Vargas's suggestion, but she had refused.  She enjoyed her dress, and she had enough of gowns to last her a lifetime.  Van, on the other hand, was dressed in armour, a cape, a helmet covering most of his face, and looked fairly ridiculous.  She also knew that Van agreed with her.  She had seen him complaining.

She watched Van take the sword, and then bit her lip to keep from screaming as her vision went black.  _Damn…a vision.  The town was destroyed.  Invisible Guymelefs  fought and destroyed everything.  Fires were springing up all over the town.  Everything was burning, there were shouts and screams.  People ran.  _

Hitomi suddenly opened up her eyes, trying to stay on her feet.  Should she warn the people,  or not?  It was Farnelia, Hitomi recognised.  But still, what could she do to prevent it.  It was the vision she had had earlier on her journey there, and Hitomi knew it had significance.

She had made up her mind to tell Van after the celebration, that is, if he believed her.  But before she could do anything else, the ground shook.  "We're being attacked!  Men, to arms, woman and child flee to the hills!"  A Samurai warrior rode through the crowds on his yerkle.  She watched as the crowd parted.  _Too late…_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Van took the royal sword from the High Priest, and bowed, when he heard the commotion.  Turning around, Van noticed that people were running around, and that it seemed as if the town was burning.  _Burning?  He was about to ask what was going on, when Vargas came up to him.  _

"Majesty, the town is under attack.  You must awaken Escaflowne, and flee with Lady Marei."

Van stood there, in shock as Vargas left with the other Samurai to get their Guymelefs.  Shaken his head, hearing the screams and clamour, Van ran up to Marei, who was standing there, shaken looking.  "Come on, we have to go."

"Go where?"  She asked, hurrying to keep up with him.  He ran to the stables, and went to a cupboard, drawing out a pair of khaki pants and a red shirt.  

"I have to get changed, this outfit isn't going to help me any."  He ducked behind a stall, and appeared two minutes later in the outfit she had seen him in when they first met.  

"You still haven't told me where we're going!"  Hitomi rushed to keep up after Van, who was running to a temple like structure.

"No time now!"  Van called back at her, without even glancing at her.

Hitomi stopped running, staring after him.  Van was such a pain, she decided, and then hurried to keep up after him.  She watched as her came to the temple.  "What-"  but before she could finish her question, Van had already gone inside.  She followed after him, and stared as he walked to the middle of it, and stood on a lowered platform-like stone, which was tiled and painted in many different designs. 

He looked at her.  "I have to reawaken Escaflowne.  Stand back."  Holding the energy-stone, he slit his thumb with his sword, and let his blood drip onto the stone.  The stone started to glow, and Van trusted it into the air.  "I am Van de Farnel, King of Farnelia.  My blood should conquer the pact against the evil, Escaflowne.  The time has come to reawaken your life spirit, mighty dragon!"

As the glowing increased, a sudden ray of light shone down on Van, creating a wind, that blew his hair around.  A large stone levitated before him, and the stone began to chip away, showing a very regal and impressive looking Guymelef.  It landed on the ground before Van, kneeling.  The ray of light and wind instantly disappeared.  "Escaflowne."  

Hitomi stared at it.  It was beautiful, she decided.  She wasn't much one on Guymelefs, but this one was magnificent.  _Flash.  Two Guymelefs fought each other in a background of smouldering buildings and cliffs.  Swords clanked, and Hitomi realised one of the Guymelefs was the one who stood before her.   She shook her head to clear her vision.  What did that particular vision mean?_

Van meanwhile went up to the Guymelef, and stuck his energy stone into the pinkish gem on the Guymelef's chest.  Escaflowne's heart pulsed, and the Pilot's Seat opened.  He started to climb in.

"Wait!"  Hitomi called out, pulling up her skirts and hurrying to Van.  "What are you planning on doing?"

Van climbed in, and fastened himself in, closing Escaflowne.  "I'm going to join the battle."

"But that's ridicu-"  Hitomi had to dive out of the way as Escaflowne began to walk.  She picked herself up, glaring at Escaflowne, when she stopped.  She noticed-there it was again!  "Van!  Wait!"

Van turned to look, and brought up his sword to block the oncoming Guymelef's par.  "To the left!" Hitomi screamed, getting out of the way.  She watched as Van blocked.  "Watch out!"

When another Guymelef appeared, Hitomi turned.  She didn't know why she could see them, was it because of her magical blood?  But she didn't care.  "Van!  Be careful!"

Van fought against the two of the Guymelefs, and blocked one strike, as the other prepared another.  "Van!"  Hitomi screamed out, and blinked as Vargas came leaping in, blocking the blow.  "Vargas!"

"Are you all right, Majesty?"  Vargas asked, throwing the blow off of him.  

"I'm fine."  Van managed to get out before grunting as he parried off another blow.  

_Flash. Hitomi shook her head.  Was that a vision?  If so, why was she having so many lately.  Before they were always rare.  __The Guymelef shot a metal spear, and it hit Vargas.  She watched the scene happen before her.  Escaflowne had left the temple, and Vargas was hurrying after it.  She heard Van shout something, something about stopping fighting, and  raced out of the temple.  She knew what was going to happen next… "Vargas!"_

Van turned around, and watched as the spear hit Vargas in the chest, throwing him to the ground. Horror was written on his face, as he stood up.  "Vargas!  No!"  He cried out.  Escaflowne kneeled on the ground.

"Majesty, you must flee with the girl, Lady Marei.  Hurry, flee!"  And Vargas turned his head, and died.

Van kneeled there in shock.  His Highest General, a father-like figure to him, one he trusted above all others, a good friend, was dead.  "No!" He cried out, and remembering Vargas's last words, he reached for Hitomi.  "Come, we must flee!" 

Hitomi climbed on Escaflowne's opened hand, and felt it tighten around her.  She watched as the enemy Guymelefs began to surround her and Van, who was quite helpless there on the ground.  And without thinking, Hitomi wished.  "Please!  Help us!"  Wishing to be free of the other Guymelefs, she watched as her pendant began to glow, causing a bluish pillar of light to create, and watched as it picked up her and Escaflowne, throwing them into the sky.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

AN:  So, how was it?  I hope everyone liked it.  Next episode: Hitomi, Van and Allen meet, and what is Allen going to say, when he finds his betrothed running away from home?

Oh yes, if anyone wants to beta-read, I'd love to have someone do it.

_Jennie, 10/31/02_


End file.
